1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automotive vehicle modifications, and particularly to a vehicle with a wheelchair retention system that provides an automotive vehicle modified to accommodate a disabled person who utilizes a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many disabled people utilize wheelchairs to move about. Although limited in leg and/or feet functions, some of these disabled people retain the ability to drive an automotive vehicle. Unfortunately, attaining access to the driver's compartment of the vehicle has proven to be a daunting task in that the disabled person must be transferred from the wheelchair to the driving compartment and the wheelchair must then be folded and stowed in the vehicle for later use. Exiting the vehicle would require the reverse of the above-described procedure. This scenario almost always requires the need of a second person to lend assistance. There are disclosures in the related art that attempt alleviate the above-stated situations. These disclosures, however, have proven to be inefficient and cumbersome, especially in the vehicle exiting techniques. The art would certainly welcome a vehicle modification that would allow a wheelchair bound person to efficiently and safely enter and exit a vehicle without assistance from another person, Thus, a vehicle with a wheelchair positioning mechanism solving the aforementioned problems is desired.